


we’re compies

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [219]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, break ups, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Xaveria is not in the mood to see Zehra after they broke up. They end up in Qurti’s office.





	we’re compies

Xaveria walked through the corridors of level 2. They had just checked on Tye and took all the regular blood tests. They were holding an impressive drawing of the two of them together. Tye had really improved their artistic abilities over the past few months.

As they were about to step into their office, they saw Zehra walking down the hallway, as it was their time to check on Tye. They couldn’t handle seeing them at the moment, and immediately turned around before the other compie could see them, and panicky ran into the closest room that weren’t a subject living quarter. Qurti’s office.

As they got inside and the door closed, they felt their heart beat faster than before, and then she saw  _ her. _

Qurti laid on a heated rock by her desk, relaxing, probably on  _ her  _ break. In her hands were a copy of  _ Passions of Xanxor. _ They had to admit, it was an extremely well written book, one of the few books from Earth that had been preserved (for some reason, there were atleast 38 copies of it found), but as they thought about the plot of the book, and the fact that Qurti was reading it, their cheeks blushed blue.

Yes, nothing like walking in on your (somewhat) partner reading a space erotica from Earth. The compie swung her tail, and Qurti gave them a smile.

“Hey Xaveria, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

They blushed even more.

“Sorry, I saw Zehra and I just couldn’t at the moment. I can just feel the anger and sadness every time they look at me, and I feel bad and guilty for not viewing them that way anymore and instead seeing you that way.”

Qurti nodded and got up from the rock, and then placed a reassuring pat on their shoulder.

“It’s fine, I know what you mean. I think they’re angry at me too, but you don’t need to listen to that. It’s your life, you do what you want with it. You should not obey anyone you don’t want too. You do what you want. We’re compies, we’ve always been that way. As litans we lived alone, only meeting others of our kind to breed, let our young go early, and changed things when they didn’t please us anymore. It’s in our nature to want to change and to think of ourselves before others, and there’s nothing wrong with that. You had a good run, but then you didn’t feel like it, so you let them go. You thought of yourself. Staying just because of them when you wanted to leave is not the way for any of us. Humans maybe, from what we’ve learned, but we’re not that way. Zehra needs to remember what we’re hardwired for. I’m glad that I get to be with you, but I understand the time might come when we don’t match, and I’m not going to force you to stay, or pretend to want to stay to not hurt you if I one day don’t feel the same. We should embrace what we have now, because one day, it will change, but the ways of compies won’t.”

Xaveria nodded.

“Thanks Qurti. I really needed to hear that.”

“No problem, my doors are always open to you Xaveria.”

“Likewise.”


End file.
